


It's the Most Wonderful Shag of the Year !

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Seasonal Celebrations - Johnlock style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful, wonderful .
> 
> * Melody : It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year.

It's the most wonderful shag of the year.  
Sherlock's legs on John's shoulders,  
His balls hard as boulders,  
His orgasm's near,  
It's the most wonderful shag of the year.

 

John's the happ- happiest soldier of all.  
While he's lusting and thrusting,  
His angle adjusting,  
Sherlock's name he'll call,  
They're the happ- happiest couple of all.

 

There'll be kinks for exploring,  
Some kisses adoring,  
And sex toys right up the wazoo,  
Dreams of a murder story,  
So bloody and gory,  
And Hudders calling out Oo-Hoo !

 

It's the most wonderful shag of the year.  
It's the gay Christmas Season,  
So what better reason,  
For rimming a rear,  
It's the most wonderful shag,  
It's Johnlock in Santa's bag,  
It's the most wonderful shag - of the year !!

**Author's Note:**

> Not that the Boys need musical accompaniment, but this is perfect shagging rhythm. Google the title or Andy Williams if you're not familiar.
> 
> Not sure why I keep bringing Hudders to the party, just think it would be her Christmas Wish.


End file.
